


Make Me Over

by tryslora



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Come play, Coming Untouched, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, DubCon Bordering on NonCon, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, Mind Control, Multi, Pegging, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anniversary of his trial, and his absolution, is when Draco feels the guilt of his transgressions most. As he rages against himself, Lily Luna thinks the answer might be to take him into those same dark spaces where he sent others, and with Neville, bring him back out in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Daddy's Little Girl: a series by tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590486) by [teas_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me). 



> This was written for the prompt mind control/hypnosis for kink_bingo. 
> 
> As always, JK Rowling owns the world and characters of Harry Potter. I just like to play with them.

_Who I was_  
 _Falls apart_  
 _When you’re here inside of me_  
 _— “Make Me Over”, Lifehouse_

 

“It’s the anniversary of his trial.” Neville’s voice is low as he comes up behind Lily Luna Potter, and together they watch Draco rage.

It is a quiet anger. The sort that tears apart the person rather than the room. The sort where the spells are turned inward, lashing stripes down his arms, leaving streaks of blood as he opens wounds and closes them, as he digs with his fingernails then heals the bruises left behind.

It is the first time Lily Luna has seen it, and it is horrifying.

“What do you do about it?” she asks, whispering as well even though she knows Draco cannot possibly hear them. Her hand rests on Neville’s arm and she holds on tight, anchoring herself there. She has never seen anything like this, and certainly not in someone she has come to love.

This is supposed to be a night of joyous celebration, where she tells Draco and Neville that she has gained an internship with her top choice law office. Where they congratulate her, preferably in bed, spoiling each other unmercifully.

Instead, she comes home to this: pain and anger, fury and regret. 

Neville shakes his head. “There’s nothing I can do. I can’t even go near him when he’s like this. He says he’s not good enough, because of all the things he did.”

“During the war,” Lily says. She has heard of the war, of course. It is impossible to be Harry Potter’s daughter and not have grown up on stories of the way her parents were heroes. She knew, long before attending Hogwarts, that Professor Longbottom was a hero, and Professor Malfoy was the enemy once upon a time. But she also knew that Draco had been absolved of his crimes long ago, and that he and her father maintained something of an amicable truce. They weren’t friends—which would make bringing her lovers home for the holidays entertaining—but they were no longer enemies.

Draco had been forgiven by the wizarding world.

But it looks to Lily Luna Potter as if he has yet to forgive himself.

Neville’s arms go around her from the back, his chin resting on her head. Neither moves away, neither willing to stop watching their lover through the open window between kitchen and living room. There is no glass, but he is still separate from them. They watch as if he might harm himself more without their watchful eyes upon him. Lily breathes in the scent of earth and loam—the scent of Neville himself—and tries to find steadiness in his arms.

“Has he talked to you about it at all?” she asks quietly, trying to understand the pain she sees.

“Some.” Neville kisses the top of her head as his arms tighten around her. “He never killed anyone. You should know that. It’s why he failed as a Death Eater, and why his family home was taken in retribution. He just couldn’t do it. But he controlled people, and he hates that he was so bloody good at it. He hates that he took away their free will and forced them to do things for the Dark Lord.”

It is hard to imagine the head of her house being a controlling bastard, but Lily knows the war happened. She knows this is true, even if she can’t see it in Draco herself. She can still see the pain, and the way it makes him ache, as Draco falls to his knees, fingernails dug into his arms. He can’t cut himself with his nails, but he will leave bruises. He will possibly scratch himself.

He will hurt himself to atone for what he has done.

And Lily Luna knows how to help him.

She turns to face Neville, drawing him down to press a kiss against his lips. “I’m going to do something illegal,” she whispers. “And you are going to come with me, because it will help him. Promise me that you won’t say a word to anyone else. This is ours. This is _us_ , and it will not leave this house.”

She thinks he might say no. After all, Neville is the one in charge in this house, both in their lives and in their bedroom. And she thinks she understands _why_ now. She has always known that Draco is strong, just as she herself is strong. And she knows why _she_ likes giving up control.

Now she thinks she understands why Draco gives that gift to Neville. And it is that understanding that can help him.

She pushes open the door from the kitchen to the living room, and Draco stands quickly, wand out and pointed at her. She clutches her own tightly, her lips pressed thinly together.

“Get out,” Draco snaps. “Get out, and take him with you. I wish to be alone in this house.”

“I’m afraid that’s impossible.” She keeps her voice mild, her wand leveled evenly at him. She waits, giving him a chance to strike, in case she is wrong and _that_ is what he truly needs. But no, he waits as well, so she smiles thinly as she casts. “ _Imperio_!”

He fights the spell. He is strong, and he doesn’t want to give in. Or perhaps… Lily looks at those grey eyes and sees the way they flicker over her, dropping to her wand, and she casts it _again_ , twice more, until it is impossible for him to resist. His features go slack and his body relaxes, tension slipping away from his shoulders.

“Kneel,” she says quietly, and Draco drops to his knees. His head is lifted, gaze fixed upon her as she walks closer and drops one hand to the top of his head. Her fingers tangle in his hair, and she forces her voice steady as she looks down. “You will obey everything I say,” she murmurs. “And you will obey everything Neville says as if he speaks with my voice. No matter what. Whether you desire it or not, whether it bothers you or not. If we instruct you to do _anything_ , you _will_ do it.”

She is shaking on the inside. She has never cast this spell, never held someone’s every action in the palm of her hand. Before this moment, she has never _wanted_ to. But she can feel the lure of the power, the heady taste of it on her tongue. She looks to the doorway, where Neville lingers. “Draco,” she says idly. “I think our Neville is wearing too many clothes. First, strip. Once you’ve set your own clothes neatly aside, then help Neville undress as well.”

It is her way of handing control over to Neville for a time, of bringing him into this scene and showing him her plan.

After all, Draco controlled people. So they will control him, but he is also _theirs_ so he will be safe. They can help him atone, help him live through what he did to others in a way that they choose.

She isn’t sure it’s _right_ , but she can hope it helps. At the very least, it gives Draco time outside of his own mind, so he no longer rages. It gives him time where he makes no decisions, but where he trusts those who do.

Lily picks apart the buttons on her dove grey blouse slowly, watching as Draco neatly folds his own robes and lays them aside. She pulls the blouse from her pencil skirt and lets it hang open, her lacy pink bra revealed. She only unzips the skirt, the gap showing the matching lace edge of her knickers.

Draco is on his knees, tugging Neville’s trousers and boxers down. As Neville’s half-hard cock springs free, Lily smiles. “What do you want him to do, Neville?” she asks. She doesn’t want to say _humiliate him_ because that would change the scene to say it aloud. She has to hope that he follows her lead, that he will know what to do.

Neville reaches down, gripping Draco’s hair roughly and pulling him close until his nose is in Neville’s crotch. “Suck it,” he says roughly, and Draco hastens to obey.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Lily adds. “And don’t come. You may not have any pleasure until we tell you so.” Although she knows he will be have his release eventually, she won’t let him reach completion, not until they are sure they are done with him.

“That’s a good boy.” Neville doesn’t let go, rocking his hips as he fucks Draco’s face. “Open your throat, let me fuck that.”

Lily can see it, Neville’s prick thick and long and completely hard now, almost pulling out before Neville shoves it back in. She can see the shape of it in Draco’s throat as he takes it, gagging slightly. She watches Draco chases it when Neville withdraws, obeying his last orders, wanting to do more for Neville because that is what he’s been ordered to do.

“Ready your arse for me.” Lily summons the lubricant and presses it into Draco’s hand. As he spills the slick fluid into the palm of one hand, she summons a selection of toys, and shows him the one she intends to use. It is double-ended, and the part that fills her is of an average length and girth. The part she will use on him is long and thick, as wide around as two of Neville. She sees fear flicker in Draco’s eyes, and she lets her hand trail over his shoulder, teasing the nape of his neck before she tightens her grip, holding him in place for Neville.

“You want me to fuck you with this,” she whispers, leaning in close to his ear. “Get yourself ready and show me just how much you want this huge cock up your arse.”

He is trying to please both of them, to keep up with their orders. When he wavers, Lily renews the curse while she repeats those orders until he hurries to comply.

“Make me come,” Neville says sharply, and Lily knows he has gotten into the game. “Use your tongue while I fuck you and make me come.”

Neville’s strokes are stuttering; he is close. He doesn’t let up, holding Draco in place, his prick thrusting deep inside of Draco’s throat. But when the orgasm begins, Neville pulls out, spurting thick globs over Draco’s face and chest as he groans loudly.

Neville drops to his knees and cradles Draco’s face. “Clean yourself,” he says quietly. “With your fingers and your tongue.”

Draco is torn between potentially conflicting instructions, Lily sees. He has one hand in the crack of his arse, two fingers sliding in and out of his tight hole. Draco hesitates a moment, then uses his free hand to wipe the fluid from his chest. He brings those fingers to his own mouth and watches Neville’s reaction as he slowly licks them clean.

“Good boy,” Neville murmurs. “Good boy. Don’t stop until you’re clean. And make sure you’re ready for our Lily, because she’s almost ready for you.”

Lily has been busy while she watches the boys, hiking up her skirt and dropping her knickers to one side. The one end of the double-ended prick slides into her slit easily, the part that juts out resting against her clit. It seems huge and dark against her fair skin, and when Draco sees it he stares. Lily has it turned around, after all. The last time it was brought out, the slender end went into Draco’s arse, while Lily fucked herself on the long, thick side.

Now that is all for him.

Neville helps clean Draco, fingertips offering thick, white fluid to paint his lips, teasing his tongue. Lily waits until they are done, until Neville frames Draco’s face again and kisses him gently. Then she orders quietly, “Present yourself.”

There is a moment of resistance, and again she casts the curse. She barely finishes the word and he falls on his hands, arse in the air. Neville supports him, moving in to cradle Draco’s face in his crotch, supporting him and freeing his hands as Lily says again, “Present yourself.”

Draco’s hands lift slowly, gripping his arse cheeks and pulling himself wide. His hole glistens with the lubricant, but it is still tightly puckered. It is slicked and ready, but not open.

This is going to hurt.

“You want this.” It is a statement, but at the same time it is also a question that Lily needs to know the answer to. “Tell me you want this,” she orders. “Answer honestly.”

His voice is muffled, face pressed against Neville’s soft, sticky prick. “I want this,” Draco tells her. “I want you to fuck me.”

That is all Lily Luna needs to hear.

Neville’s fingers comb through Draco’s pale hair as Lily positions herself behind him. Draco still holds himself open for her, and she carefully presses the head of the thick cock against that puckered ring. She pushes, watching it expand slowly, watching the tension rise in his body. She has to _push_ , and push _hard_ before the head of her prick slips into him and he rocks forward from the motion. But his hands never move, never stop holding himself open for her.

“Relax,” she says, one hand on his arse, and she waits before pushing forward again.

The prick is so huge, she can see how it stretches him. “Don’t move,” she whispers, rolling her hips, feeling the pressure as it pushes the cock deeper inside of her, rubbing against her clit. Another thrust, then another, and she is inside of him as deep as she can go.

When she looks, she sees dampness at the corners of his eyes, and she almost stops. She almost pulls out and lets the curse go. “Answer honestly,” she whispers again. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

He nods once. Lily Luna closes her eyes and starts to do just that.

She feels the way his arse catches at the prick, dragging at it when she tries to withdraw. At first she can only rock against him, narrow motions to fuck him and herself both. Her eyes open, her mouth drawn down in a frown. Neville brings up the lubricant and presses it against where she enters Draco, squeezing it so that with each stroke more slides inside, and soon she is able to move more easily.

Draco’s eyes close, his mouth slightly open. He pants softly, but he doesn’t move, his knees braced on the floor, legs stiff as he struggles to stay in position.

Lily loves to watch him like this, completely subservient to them both and completely in her control. She feels that lovely warmth coiling in her belly, and she is close, so very very close. Every stroke pushes the prick inside of her as deep as it goes, and she feels that like a shock. She watches Draco shiver, watches him fight against the build of his orgasm.

The orgasm she told him he couldn’t have.

She smiles then, her hands resting on his arse. “Come,” she orders. “ _Now_.”

It rips through him and he is shuddering beneath her hands. His arse clenches around the cock as she strokes forward, and it forces the other end of it hard against her clit. She shivers, and then she is coming too, shuddering hard as her body clamps down around this cock that fills her.

She just barely has sense enough to end the curse and set Draco free before she collapses against him, dragging him down onto the cold floor with her. Lily snuggles close, winding her legs with his as Neville does the same from the other side. Together they hold Draco offering the heat of their bodies when he starts to shiver as if he could never be warm again.

Nothing more is needed for a time. Lily Luna floats, anchored by Draco’s body and breath. She matches the pace, inhaling with each ragged sound, letting it go as he does. Eventually she presses a kiss to his shoulder, and he murmurs something that has no words, and she knows that they have both come back to here and now.

“How do you feel?” she asks softly, her fingers drifting across Draco’s chest. She feels the smooth ridges that form his scars, and her fingers briefly touch Neville’s as they both trace them.

“Drained,” he replies. His eyes are closed, his breath even and slow. “I didn’t want…”

His voice trails off, and Lily finishes the sentence for him. “To hurt anyone. I know. Neville told me.” Draco nods his assent, and she kisses his cheek. “But you did bad things and you felt horrible about it. So I thought… I thought we could take ownership of that. That if you submitted to the same thing you had done, it might help.”

One corner of his mouth quirks. “Not _exactly_ the same thing,” he points out, and Lily hears Neville choke on a laugh.

She purses her lips and glares without heat at both of them. “My point being, you fought against the spell.” Her fingers thread through his fringe, brushing it back from his face. “You tried not to go under, and I forced you. I could have done anything.” Her voice drops low. “I owned you, for that moment. If I had tried hard enough, I might have convinced you to do something horrible. But I didn’t want to do that. It wouldn’t have helped anything if I had.”

Draco falls silent.

Lily meets Neville’s gaze. She is uncertain now, not sure if she did the right thing or made a mistake, and she cannot tell from Draco’s reaction.

“Did it work?” Neville finally asks.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m no longer trying to rip my own skin off, so yes, I’d rather say it has helped,” Draco says dryly.

“You could just be too exhausted to move.” Lily starts to giggle, and they both soon follow with soft laughter of their own. As it dies out, Lily sighs, and snuggles close.

“It helped,” Draco tells them. “It’s never going to be perfect. Regrets stay with me, even after all these years. Guilt for things both done and undone, for things said and unsaid.”

“We love you.” Lily Luna kisses his throat. “Come to us. I will do _anything_ for you. For both of you.”

And she will. If Draco needs her to take him apart at the seams in order to help him rebuild himself, she will do that. If they need her to be their darling little girl, she will do that. They are hers, and she is theirs, and that is all that matters.


End file.
